left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey
Zoey is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. She wears a white shirt, red jacket, jeans, and Converse shoes, and keeps her hair up in a ponytail. Zoey's original design was based off of Alesia Glidewell, who also worked with Valve on Portal as a model for the character Chell. However, when the character designs were updated later in development, Zoey was made to resemble actress Sonja Kinski instead. Ironically, her name means "life" in Greek. Zoey, along with the other Left 4 Dead Survivors will appear in Left 4 Dead 2 in the campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors. Official description After spending her first semester holed up in a dorm room watching old horror movies, Zoey was given a choice: Stop fooling around and get her grades up, or drop out. Now that the planet's overrun with murderous zombies, and all of her professors are dead, Zoey at least has the cold comfort that she's been studying up on the right subject after all. http://l4d.com/l4d/survivors.htm Relationships with other Survivors Overall, Zoey is perhaps treated the kindest by the other Survivors. * Bill: In some ways, Zoey and Bill seem to have a father-daughter sort of relationship, and in general he seems to become slightly more emotional if Zoey dies ("Aghh... not up Zoey.") when compared to the others. She also seems to care at least somewhat about his well-being at times ("We gotta take the stairs, sorry Bill.") * Francis: Originally, Valve intended Zoey and Francis to have a relationship, but this was deemed to be "distracting" by the play-testers. In her cut quotes, Zoey picks on him often ("Francis, I know how to cut hair. Just sayin...if you need it...I'm here."). Although their former relationship is no longer very evident, she still seems to be friendly towards him ("Groovy," which was something he'd said before). * Louis: Although Francis and Zoey may have originally been intended to be shown as having some sort of relationship, something between Louis and Zoey is more apparent now. Zoey tends to flirt with him from time to time ("Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns."), and frequently says somewhat random things directed to him as they go through the campaigns ("Hey Louis? Try not to get lost."), as well as becoming emotional when he dies ("Louis, oh God I can't believe it!"). An interesting point to note is that she has been placed next to him in every campaign poster so far. Quotes and Captions See: Zoey/Quotes and Captions Notes * In the Campaign posters, Zoey's belt bears different studs from the ones seen in-game. * Right before coming to the church in Death Toll, the Survivors come upon a cabin in the woods. This only occurs as Zoey, but she makes a reference to the 1970-1980s cult classic, Evil Dead, starring Bruce Campbell. She says, "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." The cabin is complete with a mounted deer head. * Zoey follows a running theme in Jen Taylor's work in which she portrays strong women who undergo extreme stress and begin to show signs of snapping. For example: Cortana in Halo 2 begins to act erratic after Cairo Station is nearly destroyed, claiming to "like crazy." In F.E.A.R 2, after Top is killed, she—Lt. Stokes—experiences a breakdown and begins pacing back and forth and swearing, unable to handle the situation. In Left 4 Dead, she reacts badly to the Common Infected's enhanced mobility and tries to claim "zombie bullshit". Afterwards, she begins giggling nervously. Also, when another Survivor dies, she may giggle as she says their name. * In the very first trailer of Left 4 Dead, Zoey is killed by the Tank. She is first incapacitated by the Common Infected, however. * Though Zoey is referred to as 'teenangst' in the game's files, she is sometimes called 'teengirl'. * In every poster Zoey only has a Pistol. * It's never stated how Zoey has the knowledge of using a firearm, whereas other Survivors have some indication on how they learned. (Louis went to a shooting range, Bill was a soldier and Francis was in a gang). It's possible she was taught by the others, or her family, who may have had an interest in firearms and passed on that to Zoey, or she picked up on how to use them from watching her many horror movies. * Zoey has two unique animations: When healing and incapacitated. When she heals using a first aid kit, she appears to bite out a piece of the strap while the others simply wraps it around their arms and thighs. When she's incapacitated, she flies in midair slightly (similar to being punched by a Tank) before dropping onto the ground, unlike the others who simply drop down. Behind the Scenes Zoey sounded older in early footage of the game. See this video for an example. Gallery File:Picture.jpg|Concept art of beta Zoey. File:Zoey-survivors-alley-1920-2.jpg|Zoey's appearance during initial game development. File:20080505172535.jpg|Zoey in-game during development stage. File:Left4dead020.jpg|Zoey and Francis in-game during development stage. File:L4d-art-zoey-zombies.jpg|Concept art of Zoey during development stage. File:IMG 0817.jpg|Zoey as she appears in the Left 4 Dead intro. File:Ym08.jpg|Zoey face model Sonja Kinski References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead